Ouvre la porte
by Oxeneo
Summary: "Ouvre la porte - SH". John regarde son portable. Un sms qui sort de nulle part. Sherlock est mort depuis trois mois.


Sherlock !

Un cauchemar, encore un. A peine deux petites heures qu'il essayait de dormir et il en avait refait un, comme à chaque fois qu'il se risquait à fermer les yeux. Il s'était brutalement redressé dans son lit, ses bras tendus derrière lui, le soutenant avec faiblesse, les mains crispées sur le matelas. Il se sentait trembler. De la sueur froide lui coulait sur tout le corps. Il était en alerte, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. La gorge sèche, il ferma les yeux et leva la tête, tentant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Les insomnies avaient décidément meilleur goût que les heures de sommeil qui l'emmenait au plus profond de sa souffrance. Il se détendit légèrement et passa ses mains sur son visage. Puis il se rallongea dans la semi obscurité de la chambre. Il ne se laissait aux bras de Morphée que pour une seule chose. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se reposer, mais au moins, il pouvait revoir son visage.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la chute du Reichenbach. Et il en était toujours au même point, toujours figé comme si le temps ne s'écoulait pas. Il se releva après un instant de réflexion. En réalité, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait ni ce que ses gestes signifiaient. Il était seulement certain de ne plus pouvoir trouver le repos. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre le ciel, un ciel sombre, noir comme l'encre, parsemé de minuscules lueurs qui scintillaient avec force. Il se souvint de la fois où ils couraient tous deux sous ce même ciel, main dans la main, menottés. Et c'est alors qu'il fondit en larmes. Pleurer, toujours pleurer, encore pleurer, sans cesse pleurer. Les larmes n'épanchaient pas sa plaie. Et jamais la peine ne s'en allait... Jamais… Trois mois déjà. Chaque jour identique. Chaque seconde, la même souffrance. Et toujours la même raison. Il avait repris sa canne, avait recommencé à fumer, buvait au moins trois verres d'alcool par jour, n'ouvrait à personne, ne parlait plus qu'à ces lettres qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui écrire et qu'il plaçait ensuite dans une boîte sous la paperasse du bureau. En vain, il le savait bien.

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait éclater en mille morceaux. Ce qu'il l'aurait voulu… Une explosion qui le libère de sa peine et qui lui permette de le rejoindre. Il avait un tel étau fait de vide autour de lui qu'il se sentait compressé jusqu'à souhaiter quitter ce monde. Il sanglotait son nom. Son corps se secouait. Existait-il un moyen pour effacer sa peine ? Effacer son nom ? Non, il ne voulait pas se détacher de tous ces souvenirs avec lui. Il ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Jamais. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui… Et à ce moment, il aurait donné sa vie pour le rejoindre.

Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer et arrêter ses larmes. Il passa une main sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes et décida de se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre vêtu de son caleçon rouge et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il alluma la lumière du salon et prit son paquet de cigarette sur la table, à côté de son ordinateur portable. Fumer, il n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais de la nuit et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, celui où il s'asseyait autrefois pour observer son colocataire en pleine méditation. Être seul au 221b Baker Street lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit. Cet appartement contenait son esprit. Il le sentait quelque part, il pouvait presque le saisir. Une part de Sherlock vivait encore entre ses murs. Les traces des balles ayant traversées le papier peint, le canapé vide de son drap blanc abandonné sur son lit, son violon posé dans un coin qui commençait à prendre la poussière, le bureau sur lequel il avait entassé toute la paperasse concernant leurs diverses enquêtes…

Le mégot se consumait dans le cendrier. Il enfila un jean au hasard, mis un pull et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il se fit un café. Il n'avait pas très envie d'alcool, il avait plus besoin de caféine que de ça pour rester debout aujourd'hui. Mais rester debout pour quoi ? Pour ne pas tomber serait le plus juste. Pour ne pas flancher. C'était surtout cela. Il revint dans le salon et but son café sans sucre devant le ciel étoilé, son visage caressé par une légère brise. Il avait encore envie de pleurer, ses yeux étaient irrités et semblaient brûler mais il en était incapable de laisser à nouveau les larmes le secouer. Il avait cette horrible impression d'avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. La brise fraîche de la nuit effleura son visage et il inspira profondément. Sur le bureau, son portable vibra l'espace d'un instant. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un sms à trois heures du matin, il n'en savait trop rien. Sûrement pas son employeur déjà. Il était licencié et il n'avait pas tenté de postuler à quelque poste que ce soit. Il posa sa tasse à moitié vide sur le bureau et prit son portable. Il le déverrouilla et appuya sur le point orange qui lui indiquait qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il s'immobilisa. Tous ses muscles se figèrent. Son regard se fixa sur les quelques lettres noires au milieu du vide blanc.

**Ouvre la porte.**

**SH**

Il releva les yeux vers la porte, le souffle cout. Comment cela était-ce possible ? On devait forcément lui faire une farce. Une très mauvaise farce. Son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus fort, il pouvait le sentir frapper à ses tempes. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'écran pour être bien certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Le message était bien là, noir sur blanc. Il releva à nouveau la tête pour fixer la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parcouru par une certaine panique mené à un étrange sentiment de fureur. Il se rua vers la porte, le portable toujours dans sa main nerveusement crispée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'y avait personne. Qui donc pouvait bien vouloir jouer avec lui à ce point. Un éclair de douleur traversa sa poitrine. Il avait la gorge serrée, son ventre lui faisait mal et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là en train d'obéir à un stupide message qui était très certainement le fruit d'un humour noir particulièrement sadique. Mais le portable vibra à nouveau. Il manqua de le faire tomber et le déverrouilla.

**Quand tu y es, sors de l'immeuble.**

**SH**

Il ne savait trop quoi penser, la nervosité l'avait pris de plus bel. Il dévala les escaliers dans la pénombre et sorti avec précipitation. Là aussi les rues étaient désertes. Dans la faible lueur de la nuit et dans le froid, il attendit, espérant tout en redoutant la suite. Un autre message ne tarda pas à arriver.

**Tu vois l'immeuble aux couleurs bleus sur ta droite ? En face, il y a un taxi garé en bord de trottoir. Prends-le, le conducteur saura où te conduire.**

**SH**

Il se mit à courir sur le trottoir. Un taxi londonien l'y attendait effectivement. Il monta à l'arrière. Le conducteur le salua d'un simple bonsoir, auquel il répondit, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Cependant, le taxi démarra. Il semblait savoir où il allait. John Watson ne put pas s'empêcher de douter. Pourquoi s'était-il jeté dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un piège ? Que faisait-il seul dans un taxi dont il ignorait la destination ? Ce jeu était bien du genre de son ami. Pourtant, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Et comment ? Sa tombe… Sa tombe se trouvait au cimetière. Son corps y était enterré… Il prit son portable et envoya:

**Sherlock ?**

**JW**

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il était perturbé et paniqué, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Cela le rendait dingue. D'autant plus que le numéro inconnu coupa court à sa demande:

**Ne poses pas de question. Contente-toi de suivre mes instructions pour le moment.**

**SH**

Il ne renvoya pas de message et attendit avec une frustration jamais éprouvée auparavant que le taxi l'emmène il ne savait où. Le conducteur sembla le mener à la périphérie de la ville, à un endroit où les grands immeubles se faisaient rares, laissant place à des bâtiments sombres et miteux. Il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici. Il avait peur mais ne pouvait faire que suivre les sms. Il n'avait plus que ça. Et si cela venait à être une blague ou un dégénéré qui voulait sa peau, tant pis. Plus rien ne l'avait fait sortir de chez lui jusque maintenant, alors si ce devait être la fin, il foncerait. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une petite ruelle déserte. John sortit du taxi, prêt à venir payer le conducteur à sa vitre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Celui-ci partit dès qu'il eut posé son client. Il se tourna alors vers les immeubles aux aspects non avenants. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais il arrivait à distinguer assez de formes pour voir que la petite ruelle menait à un cul-de-sac. Un instant, il se demanda si le conducteur ne s'était pas trompé mais son portable vibra à nouveau:

**Avance un peu dans la rue en face de toi. Un escalier en métal permet de monter les étages de l'immeuble à ta droite. Empreinte-le jusqu'au troisième étage.**

**SH**

John sentait qu'il se rapprochait du but, aussi sa nervosité augmenta-t-elle brusquement. Il était en sueur à paniquer autant. Il avança dans l'ombre et ne tarda pas à remarquer les escaliers en question. Il les grimpa quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta au troisième étage comme convenu. Une faible lueur émanait de la porte la plus lointaine. Il s'en approcha lentement. Fallait-il y aller ? Que trouverait-il derrière cette porte, si c'était bien celle-là ? Son portable afficha un nouveau message:

**Appartement du fond, la porte est ouverte.**

**SH**

Le cœur battant, il arriva devant la porte. Il hésita un court instant. Quoi qu'il puisse découvrir, il serait sûrement mort dans quelques instants, ou emprisonné, ou pire, moqué comme un vulgaire naïf. Peu lui importait depuis qu'il avait perdu ce qui faisait de sa vie quelque chose à vivre. Il ferma les yeux et se décida. Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée glacée, la fit pivoter et l'ouvrit doucement vers l'intérieur. Un grincement léger s'ensuivit. Il ne put s'empêcher de croire en une sorte de puissance supérieure et souffla:

Sherlock ?

Il crut d'abord s'être trompé, bien qu'il eut suivi les indications à la lettre. Il était entré dans une petite pièce où des papiers, des verres, des cartons de pizza et d'autres détritus trainaient un peu partout. C'était en réalité un salon. En effet, il y avait un canapé rongé aux mites disposé devant une table basse en bois qui faisait face à une vieille télévision. Une voix lui parvint du couloir sombre:

Ferme la porte.

John eut un choc en entendant sa voix. C'était bel et bien la sienne, sans aucun doute, quoiqu'elle ait un ton grave et dur. Il referma la porte, en proie à un ouragan de sentiments contradictoires, glacé par le choc. Il se tourna vers le couloir d'où était venue la voix et attendit, incapable de faire un pas en avant. L'homme prit une inspiration tandis qu'une petite lueur s'alluma furtivement dans la pénombre. John put voir de la fumée se propager dans la lumière. Il était en train de fumer, sans aucun doute. John n'en pouvait plus. Mais l'homme ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas vouloir avancer. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, perturbé par le bruit distinctif d'une personne tirant sur sa cigarette. Puis l'homme sortit de l'ombre, décollant son dos du mur du couloir. L'ancien médecin ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à sa vue. On aurait dit une apparition, un revenant. Même en l'ayant devant les yeux, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait le teint légèrement plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, une vilaine coupure à la joue gauche et les cheveux en pagaille. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait Sherlock Holmes devant les yeux, bien vivant. Mais ses sens ne pouvaient pas le tromper en cet instant, à moins que ce ne soit un rêve dont il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Personne ne pouvait avoir réussi à lui ressembler physiquement à ce point, même en se donnant tout le mal du monde, ses pommettes saillantes, son visage légèrement allongé, sa peau pâle, les boucles sombres de ses cheveux aux reflets bruns sous la lumière, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel tirant vers un gris clair aimanté, l'arrête nette de son nez, sa bouche ainsi crispée autour de la cigarette, sa chemise blanche légèrement trop cintrée pour sa taille étirée, ses longs doigts fins… Rien ne pouvait avoir été volé de ce qu'il était. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, et même si toute la logique se dressait contre cette évidence, c'était bel et bien Sherlock Holmes, là, devant lui, au beau milieu de cet appartement.

John sentit un malaise s'emparer de lui violemment tandis que Sherlock n'osait pas relever les yeux vers lui. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ce lourd silence devenait insupportable aux oreilles de John. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il parle, qu'il dise n'importe quoi juste pour briser le silence, qu'il fasse ne serait-ce qu'un bruit infime en écrasant sa cigarette sur le cendrier de la table basse, mais rien ne venait briser la tension. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer que c'était bien lui. Il avait besoin qu'il manifeste un signe de vie, un mouvement, un mot. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un souffle en attente d'une quelconque manifestation:

Sherlock…

Celui-ci leva les yeux l'espace d'une seconde puis les détourna, l'air soudainement nerveux. Il se racla la gorge. John eut un frisson. L'homme releva la tête et croisa son regard:

Oui.

Un vide immense se logeait petit à petit au creux de l'ex-médecin militaire. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il restait immobile, sans rien dire, sans s'énerver, sans parler, sans ciller. Les émotions s'étaient figées en lui l'espace d'un regard échangé comme par mégarde. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Sherlock qu'il avait connu d'agir de la sorte, sauf sous le coup de la panique et drogué de surplus. La grande silhouette élancée et pâle revint planter ses yeux dans ceux de John et retrouva un air plus assuré:

C'est moi. Quand on écarte toutes les possibilités logiques, il faut accepter la réalité, aussi improbable soit-elle.

Il termina sa phrase en esquissant un sourire du coin des lèvres, un geste qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. John ne tint plus. Sans prévenir, son poing se planta sur la pommette droite de l'homme. Celui-ci vacilla sous le coup, pris au dépourvu. Il porta une main à son visage, abasourdi, et releva doucement la tête en direction de son ex-colocataire. Il ne sentait pas le sang qui s'échappait doucement de sa bouche et glissait vers son menton. John frémissait, les poings serrés, bouillonnant de fureur, de frustration, et d'un mélange d'émotions qui s'étaient soudain déversées en lui une fois le choc passé. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir frappé. Il trouvait également plus qu'irritant l'incompréhension qui se dessinait sur le visage de ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'il avait perdu. Sherlock n'osa pas dire mot. John, presque haletant de rage, se retint de décocher un nouveau coup, ravala sa salive et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Cependant il ne put retenir de lui cracher:

Tu n'as que ça à dire ? Tu reviens d'entre les morts avec un "c'est moi" et un sourire ?

John, tu dois comprendre…

Comprendre ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à comprendre ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes se suicide du haut d'un toit et réapparait trois mois après comme par magie ?! Et tu veux que je reste calme ?!

Sherlock resta silencieux, ne laissant paraitre aucune réaction à cette attaque. John poursuivit en fureur:

Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Si tu t'imagines pouvoir revenir comme ça sans aucune explication, me souriant comme si de rien n'était, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Cela fait trois mois Sherlock ! Trois mois que tu es tombé raide mort sur ce trottoir ! Est-ce que tu comprends ?!

Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le frapper encore. Sherlock avait baissé le regard:

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je ne sais pas ?! Oh bien sûr, on revient à la vie après avoir dit "adieu" ! C'est facile de revenir comme si rien n'avait changé ! C'est facile de faire croire sa mort à tous et de rester cacher tandis que les autres ne savent rien ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un idiot, tu m'entends ?! Pour qui te prends-tu à jouer avec le cœur de gens ?!

John le frappa à nouveau. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, abîmant son visage, atteignant son torse, déversant toute la rage hors de lui. Sa colère semblait sans borne, il ne pouvait que frapper sans s'arrêter. Il le haïssait en cet instant. Il détestait son sourire irritant, son visage, son regard, ses geste, le sang à ses lèvres, il détestait sa chute trois mois plus tôt, il détestait ce qui semblait alors se dévoiler comme un mensonge. Il voulut frapper à nouveau mais ses mains se retrouvèrent retenues dans les paumes de son ami retrouvé. Sa fureur fondait lentement dans les tremblements de ses bras. Il se sentait faible, sa force l'abandonnant peu à peu. Toute la souffrance endurée ces derniers mois se réveillait en lui, et sa fureur se transformait en un immense soulagement, comme si son cauchemar semblait prendre fin. La colère se déversa en larmes sur ses joues. Il n'était alors plus secoué que par les sanglots devant le silence de Sherlock Holmes. Il se laissa doucement glisser en avant, posant sa tête contre le torse de cet homme, ramenant ses mains sur sa chemise, s'y agrippant comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse. Et c'était le cas. Il avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit que son imagination. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire du thé pour deux personnes puis de se rendre compte qu'il était désormais seul au 221b.

En cet instant précis, John lui en voulait énormément. Il aurait voulu savoir, il aurait voulu comprendre comme tout cela était possible, comment tout cela était arrivé, mais le soulagement qu'il éprouvait de l'avoir retrouvé le surpassait. Le retrouver signifiait la fin de son calvaire, la fin de sa douleur. Rien n'avait pu le sauver ces mois-ci, et voilà qu'il était revenu. Et il sentait que ces messages l'avaient menés à retrouver un semblant d'envie de continuer à avancer en le menant à lui, son ami perdu.

Il ne se sentait plus la force de crier sa colère, ni même de faire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi se laissait-il pleurer au contact de cet homme qui était bien réel, là, sous ses mains, en chair et en os. Il avait beau rester de marbre et ne pas réagir aux coups qu'il avait reçu et qui laissait le sang s'échapper lentement de sa bouche, John se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa réaction, il l'avait retrouvé.

Sherlock était crispé sous les mains agrippées à sa chemise blanche. Il avait l'air d'être tendu et ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il finit cependant par se racler la gorge au milieu d'un sanglot que John étouffait et essaya d'une voix incertaine:

Ma disparition t'était donc si pesante ?

Ta mort, Sherlock. Ta mort.

John inspira profondément tandis qu'il arrivait enfin à retrouver le calme. Sherlock ne releva pas sa rectification et reprit de son habituel ton assuré tout en débitant:

Les cernes sous tes yeux, signe de fatigue excessive due à un grand manque de sommeil, voire de l'insomnie. Tes cheveux sans produit mais cependant propres, une hygiène régulière mais pas aussi soignée qu'avant. Des vêtements datant déjà de plusieurs jours, que tu ne mets jamais en ville, ce qui me laisse donc déduire que tu ne sors pas de l'appartement et que tu accordes peu d'attention à ton apparence vestimentaire. Des traces de cendres sur ton jean et ta poche légèrement pliée indiquent la présence récente d'un paquet de cigarette. Tu t'es remis à fumer, sans aucun doute. Les yeux explosés…

Sherlock, le coupa-t-il.

Celui-ci se tut. John n'en pouvait plus de le voir l'analyser ainsi. Il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse lire si facilement la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée, c'était comme exposer ce qui était devenue sa plus grande faiblesse: la perte de son ami avait littéralement réduit son envie de vivre à néant. Même si Sherlock ne lit pas les sentiments, il savait qu'il était capable de distinguer les émotions des autres. Et John aurait voulu devenir invisible, disparaître pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'apercevoir de son état. Tandis qu'une autre partie de lui désirait le laisser savoir ce qu'il en advenait.

John avait toujours ses doigts crispé sur la chemise. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, ayant retrouvé sa détermination à comprendre:

Explique-moi.

Sherlock se racla à nouveau la gorge:

Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. L'aube arrivera dans quelques heures et je ne veux pas être vu.

L'ex-médecin soupira avec une certaine irritation. Sherlock l'évitait. Il évitait de répondre mais aussi de croiser son regard. Il n'aimait pas son comportement, c'était inhabituel et plutôt inconvenant pour cette situation. Cependant, il savait plus que quiconque que son ami ne savait pas réagir spontanément, il l'avait déjà vu être trop franc devant certaines personnes sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il repoussa son envie de lui demander une réponse sur le champ avec difficulté, mais Sherlock était le seul pour qui il pouvait patienter encore un peu. Même s'il ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement son mensonge:

Tu veux rentrer chez toi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Je t'expliquerai une fois arrivé.

Très bien…, abandonna-t-il. Mais ensuite je veux des explications Sherlock, pas une énième fuite.

John lâcha enfin la chemise froissée et reprit une profonde inspiration, devant son ami qui se détendait légèrement. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour vérifier que les larmes s'en étaient allées puis il déclara:

J'imagine que tu n'as rien à prendre à part ta veste…

Hum…

Il avait l'air un peu perdu, regardant autour de lui, apparemment mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop que faire. John ne lui avait jamais connu aussi peu d'assurance. Le Sherlock qu'il avait connu semblait lui revenir en pièces détachées et avec encore plus de secrets qu'auparavant. C'est là qu'il vit un verre d'alcool presque vide posée sur la table basse. Le détective n'avait pas pour habitude de boire, peut-être s'était-il servi un verre peu avant, ce qui expliquait sûrement son état d'hésitation. Mais cela lui semblait étrange. Il ne lui demanda pas de justifier la présence de l'objet, quoiqu'il soit intrigué par celui-ci. Il espérait que fond de lui que Sherlock n'ait pas bu, il ne voulait pas l'avoir ivre sur les épaules et ne savait pas quel effet cela pouvait avoir sur lui.

John saisit le manteau sur le bord du canapé, celui qu'il n'enlevait jamais lorsqu'ils couraient les rues, et s'approcha de son ami:

Retourne-toi, l'invita-t-il.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher et passa le manteau que le militaire lui remontait sur les épaules:

Merci, souffla-t-il.

Sherlock prit son écharpe sur la table basse et la noua autour de son cou d'un geste habituel puis il chercha dans sa poche droite ce que John devina être son nouveau portable, sûrement pour envoyer un texto. Il déclara alors d'une voix blanche:

Le taxi sera là d'une minute à l'autre, nous ferions mieux de descendre.

John le regardait dans le silence. Il avait beau l'avoir récupéré, son ami avait un comportement dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ou peut-être tout simplement plus l'habitude. Sherlock éteignit la pièce, ce qui les plongea dans la pénombre. John se sentit déstabilisé et détourna son regard. Sa colère calmée, il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour le moment. Il se retourna avec un sentiment étrange qui lui serra la gorge et posa sa main sur la poignée glacée de la porte:

On y va ?

La silhouette de l'homme qui se détachait dans l'ombre acquiesça. John sortit et retrouva le froid du milieu de la nuit. Il était encore tôt mais le ciel était déjà étonnamment clair. Le détective sur ses talons referma la porte à clef et remis celles-ci dans sa poche. John ne savait pas s'il allait les garder ou les rendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait d'abord rentrer à Baker Street, retrouver l'endroit où le fantôme de Sherlock avait habité ces derniers mois, là où il avait tant rêvé le voir revenir.

Ils rejoignirent la rue sans un bruit. Le taxi les y attendait, arrêté au bord du trottoir. Ils glissèrent à l'intérieur, laissant la rue déserte derrière eux. C'était comme si, en replongeant dans ce taxi, ils remontaient le temps jusqu'à une de leurs anciennes escapades nocturnes pour courir derrière un énième mystère.

John Watson était assis là, à l'arrière de ce taxi qui roulait au beau milieu de la nuit dans les rues de Londres, observant à travers la vitre les formes sombres des bâtiments qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Il avait l'esprit un peu embué à cause de la fatigue qui revenait lui rappeler ses innombrables heures sans sommeil et il n'en revenait toujours pas que Sherlock était assis juste là, à ses côtés. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, peut-être n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à croire que ces mois passés sans lui et la chute du Reichenbach étaient bel et bien arrivés. C'était comme si tout semblait flou, comme si les évènements n'avaient aucun sens logique, comme si tous deux avaient toujours été ensemble, et qu'ils revenaient d'un long voyage hors du monde.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le détective était là, silencieux, regardant au-dehors. Essayait-il encore d'échapper à son regard, de fuir la réalité ? Il ne pourrait de toute manière pas échapper aux questions de l'ex-médecin. Car ce dernier devait savoir la vérité. S'il devait y avoir une personne à qui il devait des explications, c'était bien son meilleur ami.

Le retour en taxi paru extrêmement court à John. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir de Baker Street en un rien de temps, face à la porte du 221b. Ils rentraient en quelque sorte à la maison. Ils prirent soin de traverser le couloir en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Hudson qui les aurait stoppé net et aurait très certainement succombé à un arrêt cardiaque en apercevant les deux hommes. Ils atteignirent l'appartement et John referma la porte derrière eux avec soin. Quand il se retourna, Sherlock était debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ses pensées, il ne voyait que son dos qui ne bougeait pas, recouvert de sa longue veste.

Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Les mots semblaient s'être perdus quelque part entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Mais Sherlock le coupa dans ses pensées:

Tu bois, John ?

L'ex-médecin vit le regard de son ami posé sur la bouteille et le verre qui se trouvaient sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas à se justifier alors il répondit banalement:

Oui.

Tu peux me sortir un verre s'il te plait ?

Sa demande le surprit, mais il ne posa pas de question et alla lui chercher un verre dans la cuisine. Sherlock, qui avait enfin retiré sa veste, pris le verre et se servit du le whisky qui se trouvait là. Les mots finirent par s'échapper de la bouche de John avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus:

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi boit-on, John ?

Non Sherlock, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Alors, pourquoi ?

L'intéressé bu une gorgée d'alcool puis il laissa échapper un soupir:

John…

Non, tu me dois des explications, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et son regard se promena autour de lui sans croiser celui de John. Il devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper car il finit par se lancer malgré une nette hésitation:

Ce jour-là… Tu te souviens bien sûr.

Oui. Et même très bien.

Ce jour-là… Tu t'étais endormi, nous étions au Barth's. C'est là que tu as reçu ce fameux appel d'un inconnu te pressant de venir avec un air paniqué, disant que Mrs Hudson était blessée, qu'on lui avait soi-disant tiré dessus. Mais je savais très bien que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je t'ai laissé partir sans rien dire. Tu m'as même fait remarquer que je n'avais pas de cœur et tu m'as dit de rester seul.

Et tu m'as répondu que rester tout seul te protégeait.

Puis tu m'as dit que ce sont les amis qui nous protègent.

John se souvenait très bien de cette conversation, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir ni même ce dont il avait envie de se souvenir mais il laissa Sherlock continuer:

Tu es parti, tombé dans son piège.

Son piège ?

Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer, John. J'essaye de faire simple mais ce n'est jamais simple de se mettre à la place de personnes cérébralement inférieures.

Il ne tiqua pas mais un silence se glissa entre eux avant que son ami ne se rattrape:

Excuse-moi. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…

Oui, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. Continue.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit:

Ensuite je suis monté sur le toit…

Et alors, c'est tout ?

J'avais demandé à Moriarty de me rejoindre, déclara-t-il en le regardant cette fois-ci. J'avais découvert le code qu'il avait planqué chez nous.

Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

C'était une bataille entre lui et moi. Sauf que c'était un leurre. Pour la première fois, je me suis fait battre. Il m'a fait danser selon son envie et j'ai dansé sans m'en rendre compte tout au long de nos enquêtes. Il tenait à ce que je trouve ce code, et je l'ai trouvé. Mais ce code ne représentait rien. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui permettait les effractions en plein jour, il se servait seulement des complices en faisant croire à une manipulation informatique. Il voulait juste me voir danser. Quand je suis monté sur ce toit, je n'avais qu'en tête de lui montrer que j'avais percé le secret de son code. J'allais ensuite pouvoir l'utiliser contre lui, le battre sur son propre terrain. Mais non. Il avait déjà terminé son jeu, et moi je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il en était jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'explique. Il voulait me voir tomber. Et il avait tout mis en œuvre pour me voir tomber…

Comment ça ?

Il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même, et il savait qui il fallait qu'il touche pour m'atteindre. Il vous a invité dans son jeu sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et toi, tous les trois, vous étiez dans sa ligne de mire. Il voulait me voir tomber, et si tout ne se passait pas selon ses plans, vous disparaissiez.

On… On disparaissait ?

Trois snipers à trois endroits différents, trois balles, trois tueurs, trois victimes. Et moi, j'étais le signal de tir. Si les snipers ne me voyaient pas tomber, ils tireraient. Moriarty avait tout prévu, les journaux relatant que je n'étais qu'un imposteur, ma chute dans les médias, ma chute auprès des gens qui croyaient en moi, puis ma chute au Reichenbach. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé le fait que je pouvais faire tomber son plan à l'eau. Je savais très bien que lui seul pouvait donner l'ordre aux tueurs de tirer ou non. Sachant ou chacun de vous trois se trouvaient à ce moment, aucun des snipers ne pouvaient surveiller mes geste, aucun n'aurait été capable de dire si oui ou non j'avais sauté. C'était Moriarty qui donnait les ordres. Je n'avais pas besoin de me suicider, parce que c'était lui, et uniquement lui qui pouvait changer les choses. Cependant, il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas prise en compte. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça s'il n'avait pas compris ce qui pourrait m'obliger à sauter.

Comment aurait-il pu t'obliger à sauter si tu avais le moyen de le faire mettre un terme à tout ça ?

Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Il s'est suicidé. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que celui de sauter. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de les empêcher de tirer. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Je t'ai téléphoné, John, je t'ai dit que tout était faux, que j'avais tout inventé.

Et tu as sauté.

Et j'ai sauté. Et aucun des snipers n'a tiré.

Comment…

J'ai "survécu" ? Un simple tour de magie.

John avait du mal à respirer. La vérité éclatait enfin. Il pouvait enfin comprendre que Sherlock avait fait cela pour les protéger tous les trois. Il y avait également survécu. Il l'avait vu brillant, mais cette fois, cela dépassait toutes les autres, il était fantastique. Il restait cependant des points qu'il devait clarifier, des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte et s'arrêta dans la brise qui s'engouffrait avec douceur dans la pièce. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il regarda au dehors, l'air un peu perdu, puis il finit par dire dans une grimace:

Pourquoi…? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me faire croire que tout était faux, que tu avais inventé Moriarty… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Sherlock…

Pour te protéger. Si je t'avais tout expliqué, tu aurais accouru et tu te serais fait tirer dessus. Il fallait que je donne une excuse à mon suicide. Il fallait que tu y croies.

Mais tu sais très bien que je n'y ai jamais cru… Alors pourquoi ?

Tu m'aurais empêché de sauter.

Mais en sachant que ce n'était pas vrai…

John. Je devais étouffer tout ça, je devais disparaître. Il s'était passé trop de choses… Beaucoup trop de choses. J'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Tu es un idiot.

John ne savait plus trop quoi penser, tout était confus en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Sherlock restait silencieux mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait souffert de sa chute et lui en voulait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir agi ainsi après avoir perdu devant Moriarty. Il savait à quel point le détective ne supportait pas de perdre ou d'avoir tort. Moriarty avait sali sa réputation et avait réussi à le pousser à ces actes horribles. John haïssait cet homme au plus haut point. S'il avait pu sauver son ami ce jour-là, il aurait tout fait pour ça, il aurait tué Moriarty de ses propres mains. La haine lui broyait les entrailles.

Brusquement et sans prévenir, un bras s'enroula autour de lui, dissipant ses pensées. Il sentit Sherlock poser sa tête dans sa nuque. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher et il souffla, surpris:

Sherlock…

Il voulut se retourner pour voir son visage et lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais le détective le tenait fermement contre lui:

S'il te plait… Ne te retourne pas…

Sa voix lui parut étrangement tremblante. La main du détective se referma avec force sur le pull de John, parcouru par de légers tremblements. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Dans sa nuque, il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler jusqu'entre ses épaules:

Sherlock… chuchota-t-il avec tristesse.

Ne dis rien…

John serra les dents et sentit la douleur le ronger de l'intérieur. Il était littéralement brisé de le savoir dans cet état. Sherlock finit par déclarer d'une voix éteinte:

Si je ne sautais pas, ils te tuaient… Si je ne sautais pas, tu disparaissais… Tu… Tu as dit peu après que j'étais tout ce que tu avais… Tu t'en souviens ?

Oui…

Je n'étais pas loin… Je t'ai entendu parler devant ma tombe, je t'ai vu pleurer… Et je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça, John… Toi aussi tu étais tout ce que j'avais, et j'ai failli te perdre… J'étais tout seul, puis tu es arrivé… Tu étais un des seuls à ne pas me reprocher chaque chose que je disais, le seul à ne pas se plaindre de devoir rester dans la même pièce que moi et le seul à me donner le sourire… La seule personne que je pouvais vraiment considérer comme un ami et su quoi je pouvais réellement compter…

Sherlock…

J'ai failli te perdre… Et je me suis rendu compte que je préférais sauter plutôt que tu disparaisses… Je ne voulais pas perdre ton sourire…

Jamais Sherlock Holmes n'avait étalé ses sentiments à ce point, jamais il n'avait avoué quoi que ce soit sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce soir-là, il avait laissé son cœur prendre le dessus sur sa tête:

John… Tu m'as rendu dingue… Tu étais toujours là, tu m'admirais puis me contredisait, tu persécutais mon cœur alors que je ne comptais que sur mon cerveau. J'ai toujours dit que se laisser mener par ses sentiments est une faiblesse… Mais ce n'est une faiblesse seulement si on reste seul avec ça au fond de nous… J'ai découvert que cela pouvait aussi devenir une force… Ça me rend fort quand tu es là… Tu allais disparaitre alors que tu avais toujours été là…

Je suis toujours là, Sherlock…

John se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami car il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas le voir et lui fit face. Ce dernier ne résista pas et se laissa faire quand John referma ses mains sur sa veste et qu'il se mit à scruter son visage et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il ne résista pas non plus quand il l'amena à lui, ni quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela semblait si naturel qu'aucun des deux ne trouva étrange ce qui se passait, qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à s'éloigner de l'autre.

John n'avait pas réfléchi, il l'avait embrassé sans réfléchir, comme si quelque chose d'invisible l'avait saisi pour le mener jusqu'à lui. Et Sherlock ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait embrassé avec douceur, avec tendresse, il aurait voulu soulager ses plaies, capturer sa douleur et l'endurer seul. Il ne pouvait cependant que l'embrasser, alors il l'embrassait, en espérant au fond de lui que cela pourrait le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il l'avait embrassé comme une évidence, comme si c'était quelque chose d'inscrit en lui qui avait été suspendu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et qui n'attendait que de se réaliser. Que ce soit de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la haine, peu importait. Ils étaient John et Sherlock, Sherlock et John, rien d'autre qu'eux deux, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, ils étaient devenus un hybride, ils étaient John et Sherlock. Ils étaient juste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

John sentit la main de Sherlock effleurer sa taille. Il réprima un frisson et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il ne voulait plus se détacher de ses lèvres, plus après tout ce que Sherlock venait de lui dire, plus après avoir senti la profondeur qu'il donnait à leurs baisers. L'évidence se transforma en insistance, leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, plus intenses, l'un ressentant le désir de l'autre. Ils étaient là, réunis à nouveau au 221b Baker Street.

Malgré cette magnétisation, John le relâcha, maintenant toujours sa veste entre ses doigts. Il s'étonna de se voir mi-haletant. Aucune de ses ex ne l'avaient rendu aussi réactif au sens du toucher. Il balaya cette comparaison stupide et le regarda sans rien dire, la voix volée, le souffle arraché.

Sherlock avait les yeux rougis mais ses larmes avaient disparues. Il sentait l'alcool mais ce n'était rien aux yeux de John. Le détective s'éclairci la gorge, comme s'il avait du mal à réguler sa respiration et lâcha dans une expiration:

John…

Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à…

Sherlock le coupa, reprenant ses lèvres avec plus de rage qu'auparavant. John était dérouté, il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Pouvait-il dire "amant" ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il voulait juste l'embrasser, se perdre dans sa chaleur, chercher le réconfort de ses bras, le retrouver. Il l'embrassa plus intensément et avec fougue. C'est alors qu'il sentit les mains du détective se promener sur sa peau, ayant légèrement remonté son pull et son t-shirt. Il en frissonna. Etait-ce la panique qui le prenait, ou bien l'excitation ? Ce semblait être les deux. Son souffle devint saccadé lorsque Sherlock quitta ses lèvres pour se balader inconsciemment dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il n'en avait pas la force, ni même l'envie. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerai mais il savait une chose: quoi que Sherlock Holmes fasse, il ne l'arrêterait pas. Ce soir-là, peu importe qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule chambre pour les accueillir ou qu'il y en ait deux dans cet appartement de Londres.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ils en arriveraient là. Mais le fait est qu'ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure où les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient au dehors. John s'était laissé gagner par le sommeil après être resté éveillé un moment pour observer avec une sorte d'émerveillement enfantin le visage pâle et serein aux paupières closes de celui qui avait gravé sur son visage un sentiment d'extase peu de temps auparavant. Il avait posé sa tête au creux de son épaule, sur sa peau encore brûlante, encore suante. Il avait laissé son odeur l'emplir pour ne pas l'oublier. Il s'était laissé à ses bras, il s'était laissé à son corps, et avait gardé en tête leurs ébats. La voix de son amant s'était greffée à ses tympans, ses griffures étaient restées vives sur sa peau, ses morsures avaient laissé une marque au fer rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des images récentes dans leurs corps en communion qui se succédaient dans son esprit. Il ne faisait qu'un habituellement, mais cette fois cela signifiait beaucoup plus de choses. Et John Watson s'avoua cette nuit-là que personne ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire l'amour à une femme, au contraire, mais avec Sherlock, c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces femmes, il n'aimait pas non plus les hommes, il aimait Sherlock. Sherlock était bien plus qu'un homme. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusqu'à maintenant mais cela semblait si évident désormais que rien ne pouvait plus lui faire dire le contraire. Aucun des deux ne se l'était dit mais leurs corps leur avaient fait ressentir cela si fort que le dire n'était plus qu'une affirmation. Qu'ils le disent ou non, qu'ils l'officialisent ou non, John envisageait les deux possibilités, et tous deux lui convenaient. Qu'ils gardent cela pour eux ou que le reste du monde le sache, cela ne signifiait rien aux yeux de l'ex-médecin pour le moment. L'amour est une des choses du monde que l'on partage toujours à deux. Cette nuit donc, John se rendit aux bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres, et aucun cauchemar ne vint le réveiller. Ce fut le visage de Sherlock, sa voix, sa chaleur qui le berçaient. Cette nuit, sa peine avait trouvé un terme. Cette nuit, son sourire était revenu.


End file.
